A Strange And Unusual Case
by supernaturallylost
Summary: Gunny, own female character, Harm and Mac are sent on a unusual case where they confront a vampire who's killed a female petty officer and along the way the run into a who' who of crossover characters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Very Strange Case

Author: supernaturallylost

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows just this idea and Holly, oh and the dead Petty Officer of course.

Authors note: This is my first story on so let me know what you think, but please no flames.

Also I thought you should know the time lines of the story.

JAG: While Gunny's still there.

Charmed: After Chris is born, but before the season that follows his birth.

Walker: After Syd and Gage arrive.

Supernatural: Second season (hopefully everyone lives).

Pairings: Harmon and Mac, Bud and Harriett, Gunny own female character, Walker and Alex, Syd and Gage, and Leo and Piper

Dedicated to: Holly and Maggie thanks for the support and push girls I don't know what I would do without you.

Chapter One: Unusual To Say The Least

THURSDAY MORNING

JAG HEADQUARTERS 0930

FALLS CHURCH VIRGINIA

"Gunny, Holly" Lt. Commander Sarah Mackenzie, Mac for short, called from Admiral A.J. Chegwidden's office doorway "come in here, please." "Yes, ma'am." Gunnery Sergeant Victor Gilendez and Sergeant Holly Lighthorse both answered as Mac closed the door.

Seconds later Gunny and Holly entered the Admiral's office and took the two remaining seats after A.J. had told them to sit. "Rabb and Mac have been telling me you two are great assets to them. Because of this I'm sending you two with them on their new assignment. Sergeant you'll be working with Rabb, Gunny you'll be helping Mac, understand?" A.J. asked the two young people. "Yes, sir." Gunny and Holly answered at the same time.

"Good, you can pick up your tickets from Tiner on your way out. Now go with Mac and Harm, they'll fill you in on the details of the case." A.J. said and smiled to himself as the group left his office. "_This case ought to be interesting for them to say the least_." A.J. thought to himself and picked up the phone to make an important call.

"As the group headed for Mac's office the phone on Holly's desk rang." Harriet, can you take care of my phone, while Mac and Harm are filling me and Gunny in on our new case, please?" Holly asked her good friend Harriet Sims-Roberts. "Sure and I'll have Bud take any calls that come into Gunny's desk." Harriet said referring to her husband Lieutent Bud Roberts.

"Holly, you've been here just under two months and Gunny you've been working with us for about a year now. In that time you've both become great assets to Mac and myself. That's why we specifically asked for the two of you as our back up on this case." Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. explained. "You see this case is... unusual, to say the least." He added.

"You can say that again Harm." Mac said to the guy she had finally got around to dating. "Believe it or not we've been called into investigate the death of a Petty Officer. They think the girl, named Cara McLintock, was bitten by a vampire." Mac told her and Harm's younger friends. "You've got to be joking." Holly said as she tucked a stray piece of short jet black hair behind her ear. "_As if demons and warlocks aren't enough to deal with outside of work. Now investigating vampires is becoming part of my day job."_ The blue eyed witch thought to herself.

"Holly's right, a vampire is a bit much to take. I mean a real vampire is just a little too much to think about investigating." Gunny said having a hard time believing it. "So is this a real case or just some really strange joke?" He asked. "It's for real. We asked the same questions and said basically the same things that you did and the Admiral still gave us the case." Harm explained to them.

"Okay, so it's for real. What does the Admiral want us to do?" Gunny asked as both Holly and he know knew it wasn't a joke, because the Admiral would never assign them a case as a joke. "Where are we headed?" Holly asked. Do we need street clothes or our uniforms?" She asked another question.

"Texas is our destination. Bring both street clothes and a couple of uniforms with you. We'll meet back here in an hour to get our tickets and then head for the airport." Harm explained. "Wear street clothes back here." Mac added as they left her office.

"Gunny, your mom called. She said to wish you a happy birthday from her, your dad and your sisters." Bud told Gunny as soon as he saw him. "Holly, your call came from a girl name Piper. She asked me to let you know that she's pregnant with a girl this time." Harriet added.

"Happy birthday, Gunny." Everyone told him. "I've got to call Piper." Holly added to Harm and Mac as the group headed for the elevators. "I want to let her and Leo know how happy I am for them. They have two sons Wyatt and Chris, but I know how much Piper has always wanted a girl." She explained, referring to her cousin Piper Halliwell and Piper's husband Leo Wyatt.

"No problem, you two make any calls you need to and we'll meet you back here in an hour." Harm said as they took the short trip down to the first floor. "That should give us all time to pack and make any needed arraignments and or calls." He added as they stepped out of the elevator. "When we meet back here we'll

inform you of what we want you two to do." Mac added as they headed out of the building to their vehicles.

**NEXT CHAPTER: What will Piper and Holly talk about? Will she ask her cousins for advice?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own it or Harm and Mac would have got together and Leo and Piper would still be together.

Chapter 2: What's A Whiteligher For

THURSDAY MORNING

HALLIWELL MANOR 0730

SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORINA

"Paige have you seen my car keys? A six months pregnant Phoebe Halliwell asked her younger half-sister Paige Matthews. "Try the kitchen table." Red headed Paige suggested looking up from the picture she

was painting.

"There not in here." Piper Halliwell, who was five months pregnant herself, called to her younger sisters from the kitchen where she was feeding Chris while Wyatt ate. "I found them." Leo called then appeared in front of Phoebe in a swirl of white lights. "You left them on the counter in the bathroom." Leo said with a grin. "You're an angel, Leo." Phoebe said as she hugged him. "Allise would kill me if I was late again." She added with a grin.

"What's a Whitelighter for, but saving witches in distress?" Leo asked as the phone rang. "Halliwell residence, Paige Matthews speaking, how may I help you?" Paige asked as Phoebe headed out the door.

"Hey couz, it's Holly. Have you and your man set a date to get married yet?" Holly asked. "Not yet." Paige answered with a smile.

"Let me know when you do, so I know when to come out there. Look I'd love to talk to you, but I need to talk to Piper." Holly explained as she talked on her cell phone, while driving to her apartment. "No problem. Piper it's the Navajo side of the family." Paige hollered, letting Piper know that their half-Navajo cousin was on the phone.

"Hey Holly, guess you got the message that I called." Piper said with a grin after coming from the kitchen into the living room to take the phone from her younger half-sister. "Sure did. Congratulations to you and Leo. You must be thrilled to finally be getting your little girl." Holly said as she turned into a parking space in the parking lot behind her apartment building.

"We are. Paige is as happy at the thought of two nieces, as me and Leo are at the thought of our own little girl." Piper said as she brushed her long dark brown hair out of her way.

"Glad to hear it." Holly said as she headed up the steps to her second floor apartment. "How's Phoebe doing by the way? I've been a little worried that she might be having some problems with this baby after what happened with the last one." She added, in reference to the fact that Phoebe had lost her first baby because of magic, as she unlocked her door and walked into her apartment.

"She's doing terrific and happens to be as thrilled as I am at the thought of Prue and Mel being able to grow up playing together like her, Prue and I did." Piper was telling Holly as Holly pulled out her duffle bag.

"That's great. So you've both picked names for your little girls now." Holly said as she packed.

"Yeah, Phoebe's chosen to name her baby after Prue." Piper said referring to her, Phoebe and Paige's older sister Prue who had died while fighting a demon. "She's picked the name Prudence Avay Halliwell for my little niece. It just seemed right to name my little girl Melinda Patricia Halliwell." Piper continued. "I can't say I'm surprised at your honoring them. I know how much you miss your mom and Melinda was the first in our family to have powers." Holly said referring to Piper's mom Patricia and their ancestor Melinda.

"Speaking of powers have you been using yours?" Piper asked causing Holly to almost drop the phone. "What?" Holly asked in surprise. "You heard me Holly Penelope Lighthorse." Piper answered. "Have you been using your power?" Piper asked her cousin again. "I know you inherited Aunt Patience's power to move the air, and Aunt Pat said once that she was trying to teach you to control it before she died. So did she teach you to control it and do you use it?" Piper asked her cousin.

"Yeah, she taught me to control it. I'll admit I do use it, but only in absolute emergencies." Holly admitted to her cousin. "Yeah, I know what you mean and how you feel and I know that Phoebe and Paige fell the same way. Only problem we have here is that absolute emergency's seem to happen everyday. Every time we turn around it seems there is another magical emergency. "Piper said referring to all the different magical things that happened to her and her sisters. Piper didn't have to tell Holly about her and her younger sisters powers,

because Holly knew what each of her cousins powers where. Holly knew that Piper could freeze time and blow things up, she knew Phoebe could see the future and levitate and that Paige could move things with her mind and orb. Holly also knew that while Prue was alive that she was move things with her mind and astro project.

"Since we're on the subject of magic, what do you know about vampires? It seems to me that you once told me that you guys encountered one. Problem is that with all the stories you've told me over the past few years added in with the ones mom told me while she was alive and the things I've lived thru myself I can't be sure if you did or not." Holly explained. "Yeah we've dealt with vampires. Why are you asking Holly?" Piper asked in a concerned voice.

"You don't have one running lose in Falls Church do you?" Piper asked. "No, not that I know of anyway." Holly answered quickly to reassure her cousin. "The reason I'm asking is because me, Gunny, Harm and Mac are heading gown to Texas on a case involving the death of a Petty Officer that the officials there believe was bitten by a vampire." Holly explained.

"Okay let me call Leo in here and I'll put you on speaker phone, that way Paige, Leo and I can tell you all we know. Phoebe's done taken off to go to work or she could give some advice too." Piper said then called for Leo, who orbed into the living her with his wife and sister-in-law, as she put Holly on speaker phone.

"Honey, Paige, Holly needs our help. She's just been assigned to a case that may involve a vampire and its new territory for her." Piper quickly told them. "She remembered me telling her about your close encounter with nearly becoming a vampire for good Paige. So she thought that we might be able to giver her some useful tips that could be helpful to her and those working with her." Piper added bringing Leo and Paige up to date.

"I think not getting bit would be a good start." Paige said with a good-natured grin. "No kidding couz! I never would have thought of that." Holly said rolling her eyes with a smile of her own. "Come on Paige we need to be serious and help Holly." Leo said in his gentle way, bringing the girls back to the serious nature of the call.

"I suggest you take a cross with you, if you have one." Leo suggested his voice still gentle, but serious none the less." That's good advice, some garlic couldn't hurt either." Paige added, this time as serious as Leo.

"Have you got any holy water? That works great too." Piper suggested. "I have a cross; Gunny gave me one for Christmas last year. Garlic would smell too much and I'd start getting questions if I took it. No I don't have any holy water. I wonder were I could get some with out getting arrested." Holly answered.

"Leo could get some for you." Paige suggested. "He got some for Paige and Phoebe when they were dealing with vampires and me." She added. "That is if he's willing of course." Paige said as an after thought.

"That's right and you or Paige could orb it to her." Piper said looking at her husband. "If you don't mind of course honey." She added with a twinkle in her brown eyes. "I don't mind." Leo said with a smile as he disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

"Got it." He said as he reappeared seconds later. "I'll take it to her." Paige said taking the bottles from Leo and orbing to her cousin's apartment in Falls Church, Virginia.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 3: Any Second Now

THURSDAY MORNING

SERGENT HOLLY LIGHTHORSE'S APARTMENT 1030

FALLS CHURCH VIRGINIA

"What's happening?" Holly asked her voice full of curiosity when Paige stopped speaking. "Paige is bringing you the bottles of holy water that Leo got for you. She should be their any second now." Piper added as Paige appeared in a swirl of lights in front of Holly.

"She just got here." Holly said just as the sound of crying came from Piper's end of the phone. "That's Chris, I'll let Paige explain how to use the holy water, just in case you're not sure and I'll talk to you later." Piper told her cousin.

"Thanks for all the help and thank Leo for me too." Holly said. "I will, love you." Piper told her cousin. "Love you too. Come out here and see me as soon as you can." Holly added and hung up.

"Hey couz! Good to see you again." Paige said. "You too." Holly answered as they hugged. "I miss you guys so much. As soon as my schedule will allow it I plan on coming out there to spend sometime with you guys.

"How big are Wyatt and Chris getting? How big is Phoebe? How's your romance going?" Holly asked and the girls talked till it was time for Holly to leave.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Our merry little band of military people arrive in Texas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I've already said it's not mine so there!

Chapter 4: Not A Vampire For One Thing

FRIDAY AFTERNOON

RANGER HEADQUARTERS 1530

DALLAS TEXAS

"So what do you think of this case that the JAG lawyers took over?" Texas Ranger Francis Gage asked his fellow Rangers. "It's obliviously not a vampire for one thing." Ranger James Trivette answered as his partner Cordell Walker's wife District Attorney Alex Cahill-Walker came in caring her and Walker's two year old

daughter Angela.

"Do you think the JAG lawyers will let us help them?" Texas Ranger Sydney Cooke, partner and fiancée of Gage asked. "We'd be honored to receive any help you want to give us." Came an unknown voice from behind Sydney.

"I'm Commander Harmon Rabb Jr." Harm informed the Rangers as he held out his hand to Walker. "This is Lt. Commander Sarah Mackenzie; we call her Mac, Gunnery Sergeant Victor Gilendez and Sergeant Holly Lighthorse." Harm added as he shook hands with Walker.

"You can call me Gunny." Gunny added. "I'm Cordell Walker; everyone usually just calls me Walker. This is my wife Alex Cahill-Walker and our daughter Angela." Walker introduced them as little Angel, who was the spitting image of her father, walked up to Holly and held her arms up obviously wanting Holly to pick her up.

"This is my partner James Trivette, who we call Jimmy. That's Francis Gage, better call him Gage, and his fiancée and partner Sydney Cooke who is generally called Syd." Walker was saying with a grin as he watched Holly pick up Angela without a second thought. Harm filled the Rangers in on why the military personal were in street clothes and not uniforms and Walker couldn't help but notice that Gunny couldn't keep his eyes off of Holly, who was holding little Angel while wearing jeans and a long sleeved white button up that was tied at her waist.

While Harm filled in Walker, Jimmy and Gage, Alex and Syd began questioning Mac and Holly about being women in the armed forces. Mac and Holly gladly answered the other women's questions and asked some of their own.

**NEXT CHAPTER: The two groups begin working together. Will Gunny admit to having feelings for Holly? Does Holly have feelings for Gunny as well?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I done told you so don't ask again

Chapter 5: C.D.'s In An Hour

AN HOUR LATER

IN THE ALLEY BEHIND SHOOTER'S BAR

DALLAS TEXAS

"This is where Petty Officer Cara McLintock's body was found." Walker informed the military personal. "The only marks on her body were two bite marks on her neck and all the blood had been drained from her body." Gage added.

"That's why people assumed that it was a vampire, but of course vampires don't really existent so that theory is impossible." Trivette said. _"You so don't live in my world." _Holly thought to herself. "Jimmy after all everything we've been through haven't you learned by now that nothing is impossible? Though I do have to admit that real vampires are pushing it a bit." Syd commented.

"Would you like to go to the M.E.'s office and inspect the body now? Or would you rather talk to the people who knew her first?" Walker asked ignoring his fellow Rangers banter. "I'd like to talk to her shipmates and the last people who saw her alive." Harm said.

"So I'll take Holly, Syd and Gage with me. Mac you and Gunny can go with Walker and Jimmy to see the Petty Officer's body. That is if Jimmy and Walker are willing to take you to the M.E.'s office of course." Harm added as an after thought as he looked down at Mac who was standing beside him.

"Sounds good to me." Walker said. "We can meet up at C.D."S in... let's say two hours." He added. "Where's it at?" Harm asked. "What's C.D.'s?" Gunny asked in a curious voice. "C.D.'s is the bar where we all hang out in our off hours. I guess you could call it a Ranger hot spot." Walker explained. "Syd and Gage know where it's at, so don't worry they'll get you there in plenty of time." Jimmy added.

"So how long does it take to get to the M.E.'s office from here?" Mac asked Walker and Jimmy as the group headed to their vechicles, which where parked in front of Shooters Bar. "Not long. Actually I'd say we can make it there in fifteen minutes and that's with a lot of traffic." Jimmy answered. "Let's head out. Meet you at C.D.'s in two hours. "Harm said. See you there." Mac agreed.

**NEXT CHAPTER: What will they find when they examine the body? Will Walker ask Gunny about him and Holly?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did I'd live in a nice house some where in Canada or Alaska and give jobs to all my fan fiction friends writing scribes and such things.

Chapter 6: I am interested in her

FRIDAY AFTERNOON

MEDICAL EXAMINER'S OFFICE 1655

DALLAS TEXAS

"Gunny, you wait here. I'll go check the body." Mac said. "I'll go with you." Trivette volunteered. "I'll wait here and keep the Gunnery Sergeant company." Walker added. "Good idea." Mac said as her and Jimmy walked into the morgue to view the body, leaving Walker and Gunny in the waiting room.

"So how long have you and Sergeant Lighthorse been together?" Walker asked. "Were not together. Why do you ask?" Gunny asked in return as his ears turned red.

"You look at her the way I look at Alex and the way that Gage looks at Syd. If you're not with her, you're at least interested in her. Which leads me to wonder why the hesitation on asking her out?" Walker asked in his knowing

way.

"I am interested in her." Gunny admitted. "She's beautiful, smart, funny and can be a wildcat at times. Problem is that we work together, plus we're good friends. I don't really want to jeopardize not only our friendship, but our working relationship as well, if we got together and it ended up not working out between us." Gunny explained to Walker.

"Alex and I not only worked together, but were friends, before we got together and now we are happily married with a beautiful two year old daughter." Walker told the younger man. "Syd and Gage were partners

before they got together, now they are engaged and it hasn't hurt their working relationship at all, if anything it's

strengthen it." Walker added.

"If she feels the same way about you that you do about her then go for it." Walker suggested. "I know Gage and I both did and neither one of us regrets the chose we made to go after our girls." Walker added as a gentle prod.

"Maybe I will, but I don't know." Gunny said in a noncommittal voice. "At least think about it son. It can't hurt to think about it, and all the good things that could come of you two getting together." Walker gently pushed at the younger man to get him to think about him and the young Sergeant together.

While Walker and Gunny discussed Gunny's feelings for Holly Mac and Jimmy inspected young Cara McLintock's body. "This is where young Cara was bit." Medical Examiner Maggie Thompson said showing the Marine and the Ranger the bite marks on Cara's neck.

"I'm afraid to say that young Cara suffered a lot while being bite. She also struggled violently for her life but in the end it did her no good. She had bruising on her upper chest as well as what you can see on her face. The manic held her down and beat her before ending her life by draining her blood." Maggie explained to Jimmy and Mac.

"I hope you catch this creep, no one deserves to die like this. In all my years as a M.E. I've never seen someone who was put through such pain. Thankfully in the end she felt no pain, because the more blood she lost the less she felt." Maggie added as she once again pulled the sheet over Cara's face.

"I've never seen anything like it, I hate to say it but I may actually believe in vampires now." Jimmy said in amazement looking visibly shaken as he and Mac stepped into the waiting room. "I know what you mean." Mac said looking just about as shaken as Jimmy. "But we have to remind each other and remember that vampires don't exist. Plus Maggie Thompson never said a vampire killed Petty Officer McLintock, she just said it was a manic."

"Vampires may not exist, but evil does and we have to remember and remind each other of that as well." Walker said. "Now let's head to C.D.'s to meet our friends and remember that good exists as well." He added.

**Now That Gunny's admitted his feelings for Holly lets move on to the next chapter and find out what Holly feels for Gunny.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own it all, well atleast I own anything you don't regonize.

Authors note: I know the chapters are short but atleast I give you alot of them

Chapter 7: I Do Like Him

FRIDAY NIGHT

C.D.'S BAR & GRILL 1845

DALLAS TEXAS

"There's Gunny, the rest can't be far behind him." Holly said with a really happy smile when she caught sight of the Gunnery Sergent. "Holly, why don't you come to the bathroom with me?" Syd asked hoping Holly would say yes so she could pump her for information. "Okay." Holly answered as she stood and followed Syd to the bathroom.

"How long have you and Gunny been dating?" Syd asked, has she washed her hands five minutes later. "We're not." Holly answered. "Why'd you ask?" She questioned. "Cause your power of your smile and the light that shown in your eyes when you caught sight of him could have given a power company enough energy to light the city of Miami for a year." Was Syd's simple answer.

"I do like him, he's sexy, sweet, fun, tough and more than a little stubborn at times. We're really good friends and work together, so if we got together adn it didn't work out it would ruin not only our working relationship but our friendship too. I really cherish our friendship." Holly admitted glad to finally have someone, who wasn't across the country or a coulige, to talk too. "Besides, he's never even shown the slightest interest in me." She added.

"I know what you mean, I felt the same way about getting with Gage, especially the worry about if he felt the sameway. Now that I'm finally with him though I can't be happier. I don't know why we waited so long. Now we better get back out there, before they send a search party out to find us." Syd said with a grin.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy? Grabbing my butt like he did, especially while I was in uniform." Holly was saying as her and Syd walked back to the table. "He sure backed of fast when we told him what we do for a living though." Syd responded with a grin as Gunny asked "What guy?"

"I know like he though girls couldn't be in the military or Texas Rangers." Holly said while rolling her blue eyes. "What guy?" Gunny asked again causing Syd to grin. As she grinned she caught sight of Walker grinning too, upon locking eyes with him he winked at Syd letting her know that he to thought that the couple should be together.

"Where should we go from here on this case?" Mac asked Harm as an exsperated Gunny once again asked Holly "What guy?" "Just a guy that we were questioning, he grabbed my butt as we were walking away from him It's okay though, because between my telling him I'm in the Navy, as if my uniform wasn't enough to tell him that fact, and Syd's telling him she's a Texas Ranger, we got him to back off fast." Holly told Gunny.

"Are you sure your okay?" Gunny asked. "I'm sure fine." Holly said gently reasurring the over protective Marine as Harm and Mac ignored them and continued discussing the case.

"We were talking about having Holly follow Petty Officer Cara McLintock's last movements here in Dallas and see if we can come up with anything that way." Harm told the group. "By herself?" Gunny asked. "No Gunny, with me riding in her backpocket." Harm said with a roll of his eyes.

"Walker, I suggested that they use a wire if you agreed to lend them one." Gage told his friend and boss. "Of course they can borrow one, it's in everyone's best intrest to find this pschycopatha. Anything we have that you need is yours." Walker voluntereed.

"Harm, your not actually thinking of sending Holly out to follow Petty Officer McLintock's last hours by herself are you? With only a wire and no kind of backup are you?" Gunny asked. "No Gunny, the Admiral gave me this number of a guy he know's who should be able to help us. We call the number tomorrow morning and ask for a guy named John and tell him we work for JAG and he's supposed to give us some kind of special help, whatever that may mean." Harm told everyone.

"Not only is there going to be that extra help, but if Walker gives his okay than Syd will help me give me help me give Holly extra back up." Mac added. "If Syd wants to help out by going undercover with you two, then it's find with me." Walker said okaying Syd's involvement. "I do want to help." Syd agreed to help her new friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If you want to sue me you won't get much, so don't bother I don't own it anyway.

Authors Note: I realized that the chapter I had for nine was to short, but had some important information on why John was willing to help, so I decided to just combine it with chapter 8. Enjoy and if you review I'll give you a cookie.

Chapter 8: John Winchester Speaking

SATURDAY MORNING

HOTEL ROOM #6 0730

PADUCAH KENTUCKY

"John Winchester speaking, how can I help you?" A sleepy voiced John Winchester asked. "This is Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. from Judge Advicate General." Harm said identifing both himself and his employeers. "I was told to call this number for some special help on catching what we believe is a vampire. I'm supposed to talk to you." Harm said from where he sat behind Walker's desk.

"JAG yeah..." John said. "What's JAG?" Asked Dean in an equally sleepy voice from his bed on the floor. "Navy lawyers." John answered suddenly fully awake. "What's going on?" Dean's brother Sam asked their father. "Is it a new case? We've never worked with the government on anything. Well atleast not that I can remember." Dean said.

"Commander Rabb?" John asked. "Yeah, I'm still here." Harm answered. "Do you mind if I put you on speaker phone so my associates can hear you as well?" John asked. "Sure. I don't mind." Harm answered.

"Okay, tell us about your vampire problem." John said after putting Harm on speaker phone so Sam and Dean could listen as well. "Well, my team and I are down Dallas investagating what looks to be a murder committed by a vampire. The victim's Petty Officer Cara McLintock, her body had alot of bruising.The brusing isn't what took her life, what took her life are two bite marks which all the blood in her body was drained out of." Harm explained.

"I plan on sending two of my team in undercover to follow her last hours and a Ranger will be assisting them as well. Admiral A.J. Chegwidden said to get a hold of you before sending anyone out undercover. He also said you'd come or give advice on what to do in this special case." Harm added in conculision to what he had to say.

"Okay commander, I'm going to put you on hold for a couple of seconds." John said. "Well?" He asked after putting Harm on hold. "Do you two think we should take it?" John asked. "A new case in Texas? Where the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders preform?" Dean asked. Definanetly." He added. "I'm okay with it if you guys wanna take it. What do you think dad?" Sam said.

"I think we should, but I have my own reasons to help that'll I'll tell you about on the way if you agree Sam." John answered his youngest son. "Why not lets go." Sam agreed.

"Commander Rabb?" John asked clicking back on to Harm's line. "Yeah, I'm still here." Harm responded. "We'll meet you tomorrow night." John answered. "Good do you want the directions to Ranger Headquarters?" Harm asked, then hung up after giving John the directions.

Repaying An Old Debt

SATURDAY AFTERNOON

DEAN'S CHEVY IMPALA 1200

DRIVING THROUGH SEARCY ARKANSAS

"Dad?" Dean asked. "Yeah?" John asked inreturn looking over at his son who sat behind the wheel. "Why were you so willing to work with a government agency?" Dean wondered out loud.

"Let's just say I'm repaying an old debt. Back when I was in the Marine Core a guy in the Navy saved my life by getting out of a tight jam. I promised A.J., the guy who saved my life, that I'd return the favor one day and this is the day that I get to repay him. I've kept in pretty close touch with him ever since he saved my life and he knows what we do. This is the first time he's ever called for help supernatural or other wise so I know it's a serious matter that he's calling us in on." John explained to his sons, then turned up the Sweet Home Alabama by Lynrd Sknyrd which was blaring on the radio, effictivly ending the conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

DIsclaimer: Still don't own and still to poor to sue.

Chapter 9: Dance With Dean

SATURDAY EVENING

RANGER HEADQUARTERLS 1815

DALLAS TEXAS

"Would you guys hurry up! How long does it take for you to get ready to go out anyway?" Gunny grumbled after knocking on the women's locker room door, where Syd had suggested the women get ready, for the third time. "A while and if you keep bothering us it'll take even longer." Came the sound of Holly's exasperated voice. "She's right Gunny, we wanna be sure to catch attention not look like three hags." Syd's voice agreed.

"You could never look like a hag Syd, your too beautiful." Gage commented as he came over to stand next to Gunny. "Gage is right, none of you girls could ever look like a hag and as for you Gunny, it may take them awhile to get ready, but believe me when I say it will well be worth the wait. I've seen Mac at balls and even had the exreme honor of escorting her to a few and I've never regretted the time she makes me wait." Harm told the Marine. "Don't know about Mac, but Syd's always been and always will be well worth the wait." Gage added and a momen later the door opened and the girls stepped out.

"What's wrong? Do I look bad? Should I go change into another dress?" Holly asked self consiously when Gunny just stared at her in her black thigh length peasent dress.

"Syd, you look even more beautiful than normal,if that's possible." Gage stated truefully as he took Syd's hand and kissed it after seeing her in the blood red mini dress that she had picked for the occasion. "Mac, your as gorgess as always." Harm told her. "You Marines sure do clean up nice." he added with a grin as he shifted to playfully get a better look at her in the sky blue dress she wore. "Oh you." mac said slapping him playfully. Harm then nugged Gunny towards Holly who looked on the verge of tears or losing her temper.

"Oh, oh" Gunny said suddenly realizing that he hadn't said anything and had propably hurt Holly's feelings. "You don't hurt Holly, you couldn't look bad if you tried. Matter of fact your beauty stole my voice for awhile." Gunny told her after Harm's nudging forced him to find his voice and say something to the girl infront of him. Holly blushed at the compliament and looked down at her feet. "Thank you." She said quietly trying to ignore how pleased she felt at Gunny's words. _' Well that was sweet but it would have been nice if you had said something when you first saw the dress. Wow where'd that thought come from? It's not like were dating or anything so he doesn't have to tell me he likes the dress. I don't know why I'm getting so emotional about getting a guys opion on how I look, I really shouldn't worry about it, I'm in the Navy for crying out loud.' _Holly thought to herself.

"Well we need to need get going if we wanna try and take this pshco off the streets." She told the group. "What about the dog tags? Aren't they a give away?" Gage asked curiosly.

"Definately." Holly answered the tall sandy haired Ranger. "There hopefully going to be the lure. Were hoping the guy will see them and come after me the way he did Petty Officer McLintock. She was wearing her dog tags the night she died. We hope that their what attracted him to her." Holly explained.

"We should be able to take him down when he comes after her. After all she has her fighting skills and mine and Syd's as backup." Mac added and before anything more could be said the sound of someone clearing their throught filled the quite gym. "Commander Rabb?" Came a questioning male voice. "Yes?" Harm asked turning toward the voice and seeing an older man standing behind them with two younger men.

"I'm John Winchester." John said as he held out his right hand and procedeed to shake hands with Harm. "These are my boys Dean and Sam." He added nodding at each of them inturn. "This is Ranger Gage and his fiancee Ranger Sydney Cooke. My fiancee Lt. Commander Sarah Mackenzie, Gunnery Sergent Victor Gilendez and Sergent Holly Lighthorse." Harm said also nodding in peoples directions as he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all." John said. "I agree." Dean said as he winked at Holly. _'That's more what I'm looking for, someone to show their interest in me instead of making me feel so confused.'_ Holly couldn't help but think.

"Well now that the introductions are done I think we should get down to the business at hand." John was saying to the group. "I thought me and the boys could be there hanging out, drinking, that way people would think were normal patrons, but we still have free acess to watch over the girls." He explained his game plan.

"Good idea." Harm agreed. "Maybe every so often one of your boys could dance with one of the girls to see if they've got any leads or are feeling creeped out by any of the patrons. That way you and your boys will now who to watch out for them if they need back up before we can get in there your right there to help." Harm suggested. "I'll do it." Dean voluntereed with a grin.

"Good.. Holly since your acting as bait you should be the one to dance with Dean." Harm said looking over at Holly. "Okay Harm..."Holly began but was cut off. "Let him know if someone makes you unusually uncomfortable. I know you can handle yourself and all, but it can't hurt to rely on Dean as well as the girls." Harm told her.

"Okay. I don't mind alittle extra back up." Holly said. "Good, now Gage, Gunny and I will be in the van just down the road. Do you remember the word to let us know to come in?" Harm asked the girls. "Giggles." Holly, Syd and Mac said as one.

NEXT CHAPTER: Will the girls find the killer? Run into a friend?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any t.v. show characters, drinks or songs mentioned. I do however own anything that's not familiar.

Chapter 10: I'd Share My Coffin With Them

SATURDAY NIGHT

SHOOTER'S BAR 1900

DALLAS TEXAS

"Ready to do this?" Holly asked Mac and Syd about fifteen minutes after the Winchester's had gone in. "Let's do it." Syd answered and Mac nodded her approval.

Holly opened the door and stepped inside the dark smoky bar. "Wanna beer girls? Tonight's the last night we have to party together, because tomorrow I have to be back on my ship for six months." Holly said immediatly slipping into her role as they headed for the bar.

"I'll take a Bud Light." Mac said with a grin "I wanna Bahama Mama." Syd added her drink of choose to Holly's request list. "We need a Bud Light, a Bahama Mama and a Barcaridie Silver O3 please." Holly told the bartender.

"Comin' right up ladies." The bartender informed them with a grin. '_Business is going to start lookin' back up if I get beautiful ladies like these three in my bar on a regular bases.' _He thought to himself. "Oh my God! Holly is that you?" An exuberent voice squelled in exictiment.

"Abby?" Holly asked, up on turning around and seeing her close friend Abby Shutro, as the two friends hugged. "What are you doing her girl? Shouldn't you be in some place with black walls and bats?" Holly asked playfully while Kenny Chesney's 'Livining In Fast Foward' blaired around them."I would be believe me, but Gibbs brought the team down here to work on a case. I finished up working with the lab down here and Gibbs told me to hang out in here while they finish up the rest of the case." Abby explained refering to the Navy NCIS crew boss that she worked for.

"How about you?" Abby asked. Holly leaned forward adn whispered. "Were down here looking for a supposed vampire who murdered a Petty Officer." She answered. "Really? Cool! I never get cases like that." Abby whispered back with a grin.

"Mac, Syd this is my friend Abby. Abby, Mac and Syd." Holly intoduced the girls to each other. "Well. I'd ask what you two do, but tonight is the night for partying right?" Abby asked still grinning.

"Who are the yummys?" Abby asked about a half hour later, after catching sight of Sam and Dean. "I'd share my coffin with them anyday." The ghoth said with glee.

"Ladies, I'm Dean George and this is my friend Sam French." Dean said using false last names as usual. "We would like to know if any of you lovely ladies would like to dance with us." Sam added sounding as sweet as pie.

"Sure." holly said standing up and taking the hand Dean offered. "Me too!" Abby added jumping up and grabbing Sam's hand enthusastically. "Easy girl." Syd said with a smile. "Yeah, leave the boys arm on him." Mac added as a slow song started.

"Oh, this is Bryan Adam's '(_Everthing I Do) I Do It For You'_. I love this song." Holly said, now on the dance floor wrapped in Dean's strong arms with her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm starting to like it to." Dean responded with a smug happy grin. "You like to dance?" Dean asked curiously. "Yes, I don't get too to often though." Holly answered. '_He's a good dancer, but I wish I was dancing with Gunny.'_ Holly couldn't help but thinking.

"So, who's the girl that's dancing with my little brother?" Dean asked. "My friend Abby, she works in the lab at Navy NCIS in Virginia. She kinda surprised me. I didn't even now she was in Dallas this week. I surprised her to though, she didn't know I was here either. So have you seen anyone checking anyone of us out yet?" Holly asked looking up at Dean.

NEXT CHAPTER: I need your ideas to help me do the next chapters. I'm kinda stuck on what to write next. If you have an idea that I think I can use I'll thank you in my authors notes.


End file.
